Handling
by legendary white wing
Summary: The story goes 2 years after the events of the second movie 2016 Kraang will have his revenge on the turtle but it will happen anything that he has not planned
1. Chapter 1

Handling  
Chapter 1: The plan of kraang

In his techno-drome kraang was crazy with rage he was beaten by the four brother tortoise and he wanted to take his revenge  
\- his damned tortoise will pay me dear I will take revenge but to accomplish this vengeance I will need help, let's see who could help me ho tien my radar signal me the presence of two very strong mutant on earth, Why not go, teleport activate ha ha are there!  
\- how did we here ?  
\- I do not know ho looks a kind of octopus come towards us!  
\- I am kraang and I need help to avenge the four turtles that dared to beat me!  
\- ho they were beaten too easily!  
\- it was cake!  
\- Perfect I release you and help me deal !  
\- its deal !  
\- perfect (he took away their chain) here the mission for you is going to be very simple its of me captured the youngest turtle!  
\- ha yes the little funny with the orange mask I remember him, but you just want him why?  
\- for my plan of revenge, he will be here I will put him under my control and he will have to kill his own brother!  
\- its a good plan that we are waiting on earth to bring back the little funny!  
\- I love your enthusiasm here stand a teleporter you clear once to go on earth and again to come back!  
\- easy, go on the way!  
The two mutants kraang had released were none other than Bibop and Rocksteady who teleported to earth and spotted the turtles tue that made their night patrol  
\- ha the city and quiet evening its change a can!  
\- yeah too calm even!  
\- there is not an expression that says that after the calm there is the storm!  
\- yes and some thing tell me the storm is not far!  
Leo was right the two mutants attacked them by surprise, the four turtles were surprised to see them because he and saw in jail and he told them that he was entitled to help and that he was the only one for the 'one of them . Leo knew right away that he spoke he wanted Mikey he told him to leave but he did not want to let his brother Leo begged him but unfortunately Bibop arrived behind Mikey and wedged him in his arms Leo could not attack any more otherwise he was going Hurt his brother!  
\- its good Rock I have the turtle you can go!  
-NO RELEASE HIM, MIKEY!  
\- LEO HELP ME !  
\- careful turtle if you attack you hurt him !  
\- Mikey, I beg you let him go!  
\- how its touching let's go tchao the turtle!  
\- LEOOOOOOO!  
\- MIKEEEEEEEEY NOOOOOOO!  
It was too late Leo could not help his brother he fell on his knees and cried he failed his role of protector to Mikey, Raph squeezed his fist he also had it hard to believe that he had lost his little brother And Donnie looked down, her eyes filled with tears.  
\- Leo we can not stay without doing anything!  
\- Raph how you want to save it we have nothing to go where it is!  
\- I do not even imagine the horrible thing that will happen to him, you recognized the portal Leo !  
\- yes his kraang who wanted to take his revenge and we would say that he also find the way to all make us suffer!  
\- how are we going to tell his master Splinter!  
\- tell him the truth!  
He went back to the den and Leo with tears in his eyes told their father the horrible scene that passed before his eyes Splinter had a shock and became sad at the loss of the young Mikey  
\- father's my fault I have not kept my promise to him!  
\- not Leo we and all responsible your not the only one to have promised to him that you would be there for him we also one and its brothers us we are all guilty!  
\- my son I understand your pain but Mikey and I'm sure there's going to be a way to save him!  
The three brothers did not know what to say their heart made them hurt Mikey was like the glue that tied them together and the poor one was now between them hands rather the kraang tentacle that is about to make it that horrible thing Has Mikey.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fighting to Save a Life

Bibop and Rocksteady came back to the techno-drome with Mikey as kraang had asked them he put Mikey on a table and tied his hands and feet he did not know he was going to get to him he was afraid he saw above him a Kind of metal helmet  
\- is not afraid you will not feel any helmet that you see will be on your head and after you will be under my control!  
\- you're going to manipulate me!  
\- exact and you will do a horrible thing you will cause the loss of your brother!  
\- not that, it's no way , i dont hurt my brother !  
\- anyway once under my control you will not be able to control yourself!  
\- not my brother, let me go, leave my brother alone and believe me he will make you pay for what you will have done me!  
\- we'll see, you two return to earth give teleport to the other turtle, I can not wait to see their head when he sees against whom he will have to fight!  
\- ho yes we too,let's go Rock!  
\- Ho yea lest's go !  
He went back to earth, in the turtle den a little signal coming from the computer sounded Donnie quickly went to see and quickly called his brother to tell them that the two mutants were back, Leo seized the chance and gave the order to go see them and make them pay for having to take away their little brother Raph and Donnie was agreed he took their gun he went out to the surface and he was going or were the two mutants  
\- ha look who's here!  
\- we were waiting for you!  
\- I would ask you only once a kind of monster, or is MIKEY!  
\- do not bother screaming it goes well and if you want to see it again yours uses us we go!  
\- tchao turtle !  
\- and here they are go again !  
\- he will give you a teleport as his, it's weird no !  
\- no matter what you need to get Mikey then we go!  
Donnie and Raph put their hand on that of Léo who supports and he teleported in the techno-drome, kraang was the he greets them but the turtle did not care it wanted their little brother and kraang precisely presented them its new toy Mikey s Before he had the helmet on the head one could not see his eyes, his brothers caught fear he asked a kraang that he had done to him and it answers to them that he was under his control Leo tried to resonate Mikey but it does not Made no reaction and kraang make fun and he ordered Mikey to attack and he did it without discussing his brother remained on the defense because he did not want to hurt Mikey who continued to attack her  
\- Mikey stop it's us your brother!  
\- he will not listen to you Leo the only way to help him to remove what he has on his head!  
\- and its risk nothing!  
\- I do not know Leo but we have no choice you go like not even let him get manipulated!  
\- no, I promised to save him and I'll do it, hey Mikey come attack me!  
Mikey jumped on him, Leo made jumps over him and in his swing he grabbed the helmet and managed to take him and Mikey fall to the ground, Leo throws the helmet on kraang and exploded it with a shuriken and he went quickly with his brother see Mikey  
\- Donnie,Mikey is he alive?  
\- let's see, yes are heart beating it and alive!  
\- ho sniff god thank you, Mikey opens your eyes little brother!  
\- Why does not he wake up?  
\- Mikey I beg you to open your eyes!  
\- mm Le ... o, Raph, Do ... nnie!  
\- we are all here!  
\- I did not kill you?  
\- no Mikey you were saving, you hurt nobody!  
Mikey crying and his brother caught him in his arm he was safe and he wanted to go home his brother did not tell him twice he was returning to earth Donnie broke the teleporter in a thousand pieces and he went home their father Waited and saw that he had brought back Mikey he made him a hug he was happy to find him nothing is more important to him than to have his family in full.  
Leo had a hard time telling him, but he told his master what happened, Splinter did not believe he was kraang monster and dared to manipulate his son but thanks to his brother he could be saved and brought back, Mikey Thanked them all, and promised himself that one day he would save them, for he loved his brother much stronger than the world could give him.

END


End file.
